


关于氪星人的生理研究报告

by zjaihongji



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjaihongji/pseuds/zjaihongji
Summary: 克拉克偶然发现了布鲁斯正在写《超人类解剖学》，所以他决定和布鲁斯好好研究一下氪星人的生理特征
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 41





	关于氪星人的生理研究报告

**Author's Note:**

> 其实最开始，我只是在复习的时候，看到了一个适合开车的设定，阴茎骨（baculum），我当时就想，什么，这种东西，动物可以有，那么氪星人也可以有！【捶桌子】，当然有不少设定不符合现实，比如阴茎骨其实并不是软骨之类的，但是氪星人嘛，生殖演化不一样是正常的【其实就是懒】，搞起来！
> 
> 然后发现，没错，什么，我根本就不会开车，全程不过是小破车，真的柴又难吃，请各位不要抱任何的希望，看到标题PWP点进来的我是真的对不起你……
> 
> 至于为什么是三代超蝙，搞什么，没有日过本，算什么超蝙人【没有这种东西】，我就是想看亨超切开黑的日本蝠，因为亨超真的看起来凶凶的，虽然哼哼是可爱的大甜心，但是亨超感觉分分钟就要切开黑了。
> 
> 还有什么警告，不会写其他警告，因为也没有什么好警告的！说了是三轮车！反正就——成人向NC17

克拉克肯特察觉出布鲁斯韦恩在勾引他。

在他短暂的离世之后，他能够重新恢复之前的生活全部靠布鲁斯韦恩的帮忙，这让他们的关系迅速的变得亲密无间——至少他是那么认为的，但是他最近觉得，蝙蝠侠在越界。

当他不经意在自己拥抱他飞行的时候，乖顺的将头靠上他的胸膛；或者在他吞咽喝水的时候，将若有似无的视线挑逗的瞥向他的喉结；亦或是偶尔他们一起夜巡时，对方的手偶尔用暧昧的手法捏动他手臂的肌肉……

这些都足够让这位血气方刚的青年人脑子里轰炸处充满绮丽旖旎的艳色，孕育成一个又一个带着春意盎然的绮梦，消磨着氪星人的意志和理性。

更何况，他也一直都暗地里偷偷将那位风流漂亮，充满了桃色绯闻的总裁当做心动的对象。

为了不在年长又花名在外的蝙蝠侠失望，氪星人已经在自己的孤独堡垒下好了500G的教学资料，并且将它们放在了人类科技绝对无法骇入的位置，进行了非常详细的观摩，摩拳擦掌的等到一个合适的时机，就可以直舒心意，进行实践。

直到——他看到了蝙蝠侠电脑里的文件。

他本来不是故意想要偷看对方正在编写的文件，只不过在他走进房间之后，迅速将笔记本电脑合拢的人显得像是一个正在看AV被抓住的小男生，克拉克几乎就是下意识的运用自己的能力趁着电脑完全黑屏前一瞥：

【超人会呼吸和流血，并拥有与人类相同的肌肉骨骼外形，但若是因此认为他的身体系统运作方式和我们一样就大错特错了。】

【是强化的肌腱组织？还是某种人类体内没有的结构？】

【或许发射氪射线的透视仪能够代替X射线仪看到超人皮肤以下的构造？但这种仪器对于克拉克会不会过于危险？】

可怜的克拉克感觉几乎像是被毁灭日给重重打了一拳，他跨前一步，不敢置信的瞪大眼睛，“拉奥啊，你在研究我？”

超人的怒火并不如其他人那样可以让蝙蝠侠轻描淡写的忽略掉，更何况他还是理亏的那一方，布鲁斯无所畏惧的抬起头直视克拉克，又因为对方绷紧肌肉抿着嘴唇的模样心虚地挪开了一点视线：“只是一点研究。”

得到了对方肯定回答的克拉克感觉自己心都要碎了，就连头顶的小卷毛都跟着垂头丧气的塌下来，“但是，我以为……”

所以乖顺的将头靠上他的胸膛是为了听他的心跳。

观察他的喉结是好奇氪星人的消化系统是不是和地球人一样。

抚摸他的手臂也仅仅只是为了确认自己的肌肉组织和他有没有区别。

被超人的可怜目光盯着的中年人不自在的咳嗽了一声，“我只是不想让你觉得不自在，超人。”他难得放软了姿态，他总是觉得自己对这个死过一次的年轻人有所亏欠，“如果你不喜欢，我可以销毁它们。”

克拉克的抬起眼皮，看着对着他放下身段的阴沉孤傲的黑骑士，在双方目光对上之后，又一次沮丧的闭上眼睛，任由浓密的睫毛投下沉沉阴影，“我以为我们是朋友了，布鲁斯，所以这段时间你接近我都是为了观察我吗？”

蝙蝠侠没有朋友。

布鲁斯在心里面下意识的反驳了一句，但是面对这个一伸手就能拧掉他脑袋的氪星人，他明智的将这句话给吞了回去，拍了拍对方的肩膀，“不，克拉克。”

克拉克正在等着他的下半句话，被这个外星人的蓝眼睛盯着的时候，压迫感比起他被阿尔弗雷德催婚的时候压迫感还要重上几倍，布鲁斯拿出自己应付哥谭交际场的十二分精神，小心的选择措词，“我很早就开始这项研究了，现在有了接近你的机会，我只是想把他们补全，并不是故意要隐瞒你。”

超人长长的吸了口气，听上去像是愤怒的打摆子的前奏，布鲁斯都怀疑下一秒他会不会喷吐出冷气，将他的笔记本电脑给凝成冰块，但是一切都没有发生。

相反，克拉克反手握住了布鲁斯搭在他肩头的手，目光诚挚的看向蝙蝠侠，“没关系，布鲁斯，我并不介意。”

“事实上，我认为你的研究很有趣，对于氪星人我也有很多不了解的事情，我只是希望你能直接告诉我，如果你愿意的话，我可以配合你的研究。”

氪星人的开明大度让蝙蝠侠难得有了点愧疚，超人永远都是这样，包容，温暖，如同太阳孕育而生，将所有他所怀疑的阴暗都消融驱散而去，这让蝙蝠侠不得不选择对他的信任——和喜爱。

但是紧跟着，属于来自玉米地的小镇男孩的一部分就调皮的探出了头，超人用手指抓了抓脸颊来掩饰他的尴尬和羞赧，随着微笑露出来的虎牙给这位神明平添了几分亲人的可爱，“但是，我希望研究能在私下里做，只有我们两个。”

超人不愿意将自己身体的秘密公之于众，就算是其他正义联盟的成员也不行，只有蝙蝠侠。

这份沉甸甸的信任和友谊担在了布鲁斯的肩头，看着面前已经有点脸红的青年，布鲁斯不禁也回给了他一个蝙蝠侠所能做到的，最大程度的微笑，“当然。”

研究的地点选在了布鲁斯韦恩的卧室，其实布鲁斯一开始想要将地点定在蝙蝠洞里面，但是超人强调自己想要一个更加能够放松的地点进行他们的第一次近距离研究，考虑到实验对象的顺从和配合，布鲁斯觉得这项要求并不算过分。

“我还是第一次当被研究的对象。”克拉克看上去有些局促不安，他站在房间的正中央看着手里正端着纸和笔的布鲁斯，“你知道吗，这样我想起来我们第一次见面。”

“我也是这么拿着纸和笔想要请总裁先生赏脸回答我几个问题。”这样的立场互换看上去有些微妙，但是布鲁斯就算端着纸和笔也看上去不像是和他一样迫于生活的记者，定制的西装马甲恰如其分的在他的腰线处收拢，让那段劲瘦而柔韧的腰肢脱颖而出，夺过克拉克的全部视线。

正在埋头数据的布鲁斯并不在意对方近乎要化为实质剥下他衬衫的视线，他正在埋头通过计算氪星人的身高体重来研究氪星人的肌肉密度，当他绕到克拉克身后的时候，那宽大柔软的红色披风遮挡了他的视线，布鲁斯头也不抬的抬了一下手指，“脱掉。”

克拉克痛快地回应了一声，衣料摩挲的声音在安静的房间里听起来略带喧哗，布鲁斯低头草草地记下了几个数字，然后抬起了头——

随着红披风一起坠落地面的还有超人的制服，那堆被誉为希望与光明的衣物被自己的主人弃若敝履的扔在韦恩大宅的地板上。

氪星人在黄太阳的恩泽之下，不需要任何努力就可以保持着古希腊雕塑一般健硕完美的体态，这曾经一度是布鲁斯暗自羡慕的东西，然而当那身体赤裸而又毫无保留的展露在他的面前，这个世界上最强大的雄性所散发出的荷尔蒙让布鲁斯差点拧断了手里的那根铅笔。

我不是要你把制服也脱了——

但是克拉克对着他露出了一个有点害羞的，可爱的又充满了勇气的笑容，他现在看起来真的像一个古希腊的雕像了，纯粹的力量带来的美与近乎圣洁天真的面容的结合无法让人生出任何的淫秽念头，哪怕是流连花丛对着超人抱有好感的布鲁斯韦恩也只能落败下来，努力的将注意力转向其他的地方，让自己看上去像是认真工作的蝙蝠侠，而不是一个看了同事奉献出来的肉体之后不得不夹紧双腿的婊子。

也许克拉克真的只不过是想要继续他们的研究。布鲁斯深呼了一口气，对于他这种阅历的中年人来说，迅速的恢复冷静并不算艰难，更何况蝙蝠侠的意志力让这个做起来更加容易了一些。

他真的应该庆幸他们是在大晚上自己的房间里面做这项研究，而不是在白天的时候让超人众目睽睽的像个罗密欧一样爬韦恩总裁的窗户，而后韦恩总裁拎着铅笔和本子对着超人的裸体打圈圈？

就算他说是在给超人画裸体画——实际上他真的打算画，那群记者也会立刻脑出来一篇泰坦尼克号上的爱情。

而克拉克作弊了。

在对方对自己的裸体无动于衷的时候，氪星人近乎遭到了毁灭性的失望打击，但是他还是不愿意放弃的飞快的在布鲁斯挪开视线的时候开启了自己的超能力，在捕捉到对方那根微微勃起的性器之后，他才放松的吐出了一口长气。

这说明布鲁斯也不是对他没有好感，他只需要在主动——

然而对方的手已经贴上了他的胸膛，手掌的温暖透过肌肤仿佛一块暖玉一般熨帖进克拉克的心脏，让他的心如同擂鼓一般的鼓噪起来，他几乎是立刻拿出自己最灿烂的笑容看向布鲁斯韦恩，却看到布鲁斯韦恩的目光充满了学术性的理性，手指在他的胸毛间缠绕了两下，然后稍微一用力，“虽然毛发是软的，但是和人类的不一样，根本拔不下来，成分也是蛋白质吗？”

克拉克：“……”

“在红太阳灯下移除可能会造成蛋白质变性，克拉克，如果你不介意的话，等一下能用热视线剃下来几根……”

蝙蝠侠收回手，将这些难得的数据记录在自己定制好的体测表上，盘算着下面应该进行那一项，但是还没等他想好，站在他对面的氪星人不费吹灰之力的从蝙蝠侠的手中夺走了那张表格。

“克拉克？”蜜粽色的眼睛不满地迎上对面年轻人凶恶的眼神，到底他的哪一步惹怒了超人，但是对方眼神里的凶恶转瞬即逝，“你突然碰我，我有点吓到了，B。”

年轻人的特权就是撒娇讨好，哪怕是一只手就能摧毁这个星球的人在此时看起来都像是受了委屈人畜无害的那个，布鲁斯将心比心的想，如果有人这么突然碰他，可能会被他过肩摔扔出去，更何况超人现在还赤裸裸的——

他努力的控制自己的目光不去往下面看，这样太不尊重为了科学献身的克拉克，更何况穿着紧身西裤的他实在是不适合看任何能刺激他欲望的东西。

“所以，我觉得我们还是徐徐渐进。”克拉克清了清嗓子，“我来主导。”

这件事情对于蝙蝠侠来说没什么问题，他体谅克拉克这是第一次进行研究，尽管他本性里面的控制欲望让他有些隐隐的不快，也许下一次进一步研究的时候，他会获得更多的收获，现在大概是要迁就一下才行。

得到了布鲁斯的默许之后，克拉克似乎真的开心了一些，他将那张体检表细细的看了一遍，超级大脑瞬间将上面的东西记录下来，然后顺手放到一边，“布鲁斯你做的很详细，几乎什么都有。”

蝙蝠侠的第六感正在警告他的主人危险来临，他无意识的后退了半步，但是克拉克贴近过来的速度更快，“我觉得我们应该先从牙齿这项开始。”

他没有带口镜和头灯，所以今天他不打算做口腔检查，布鲁斯的反对没有说出口，克拉克比他先一步用双唇封住了他话语的自由，

氪星人的舌头和他坚硬的皮肤截然不同，那块柔软湿热的肌肉有着不可思议的灵活，几乎毫不费力的撬开中年人的牙关，蜻蜓点水一般的放肆的划过上颚带来让人颤栗的酥麻，顺着敏感的口腔直接灌入他的大脑，理智让布鲁斯想要抽身后退，奈何对方早已用适中的力度扣住了他的后脑，只能眼睁睁的等待着对方嚣张跋扈的攻城掠池，对方的舌头灵巧的牵引过布鲁斯的舌头，捕获了自己的俘虏，并且将它牵引着回到了自己的领地，引导着让它将他口腔里的每一寸形状的细致入微的刻入记忆的深处。

布鲁斯能感觉到自己的舌头强迫的舔过克拉克口腔的每一处地方，被迫的颤抖着讨好这位独裁的领主，仿佛灵魂都顺着这样被动的亲吻而变得温驯，叫嚣着自己应该像个乖顺的奴隶一般立刻脱下裤子为他献上自己的身体。

氪星人不需要呼吸的生理构造为这个亲吻营造了更多的时间，在布鲁斯几近要因此而窒息之时，对方终于放开了他的双唇，然而被他放肆勾取的津液绵延在两人之间连出一道银丝，藕断丝连的缠绵悱恻，惹得对方亲昵而迷恋的在他的唇上又落下几个浅浅的亲吻，才带着笑意道，“数清楚了吗？”

什么？

因为缺氧而有些不清楚的布鲁斯正在努力的平复着自己的呼吸，蝙蝠侠的脑子也没办法一瞬间在缺氧中转换出来。

“我和人类一样，有32颗牙，8颗切牙，4颗尖牙，8颗前磨牙和12颗臼齿。”克拉克慢悠悠的将这些灌输进布鲁斯的脑子，看上去就像还在热衷于他们研究的乖孩子，可是下一秒超人得寸进尺的将手抚上他前方的凸起，缓慢而暧昧的隔着布料描摹着里面性器的形状。

刚才的吻让布鲁斯的下面已经有些抬头，特别是当光明之子的手摸向他的下体的时候，贴身的西裤完全成了欲拒还迎的摆设，诚实的展露出主人几乎要崩破裤子的欲望。

“但是我和人类不一样，我没有乳牙，从来没有换过牙，也许这点值得你记录。”

“下一项我已经选好了。”克拉克无辜的眨了眨眼睛，仿佛那个正在抚摸着韦恩总裁性器的人不是他一般，“热视线的精度。”

“我可以控制热视线做很多事情，这项能力最开始给我添了很多麻烦，但是我发现控制好的话，可以做很多事情，比如——”危险妖异的红光充斥了那双蔚蓝的眼睛，脑子里的预警让布鲁斯想要挣脱开来，但是超人的力量却阻止了他的所有动作，细小微弱的激光和平日毁天灭地的恐惧截然不同，氪星人的目光近乎是舔舐一般顺着他的脖颈寸寸向下，那柔软的丝织物散发出焦灼的味道，刚才和合身的高定衬衫和马甲被整齐的从中间裂开一条切口，可怜的挂在主人的肩头，“我可以切开布鲁斯你的衣服，而不伤害到你。”

“克拉克……够了……”顺着衣物的破损灌入的冷空气让布鲁斯瑟缩了一下，他用仅剩的理智从牙关里挤出来几个字。

布鲁斯韦恩擅长于和不同的人上床做爱，那是他的一种保护色的伪装，蝙蝠侠的身份并不能让他维持一份稳定的感情，所以他已经习惯于从一个情人奔向另一个情人，用不变的甜言蜜语和床上技巧像是套路一般的完成所谓的恋爱过程。

可是——他不想和克拉克肯特这么做。

人到中年才终于有了这么一点想要维系关系的觉悟，他不想和克拉克肯特走之前那样浪荡轻浮的老路，却又不知道怎么样才能维稳一段稳定的恋情，所以干脆就视而不见。

然而已经被欲望冲昏了头脑的氪星人绝对不允许对方的退缩，布鲁斯韦恩既然步步后退，那么克拉克肯特只要步步紧逼就可以，布鲁斯韦恩既然不愿意开始恋情，那么克拉克肯特只要够主动就行。

“不行，布鲁斯，我们的研究还没有结束。”他坚定的这么回答，温热的亲吻顺着脖颈，沿着那条被热视线切开的痕迹寸寸向下滑落，在他胸前那条伤疤停顿了下来，疤痕组织尽管已经痊愈，却比起普通的皮肤更加的敏感的感受到湿润的嘴唇落在上面，酥痒难耐的勾动着布鲁斯感官，让他不自觉地打了个颤，克拉克肯特松开钳制住布鲁斯的左手，转而搂过对方的腰肢。

将头埋在他胸口的克拉克看上去真的像一头大型的外星救援犬，他的右手松开了布鲁斯勃发的性器，转而搂过那截他觊觎已久的窄腰，这和他想象中的一样，薄薄的皮肤覆盖在有力结实的肌肉上，柔韧紧实的不可思议；却又和他想象中的不一样，横亘在腰间的疤痕让那里摸上去有些微的凹凸不平，他的心里涌上疼惜和难过，这都是在他所不知道的岁月里，这座城市留给布鲁斯的亲吻和拥抱，但是他不打算去追问布鲁斯这些，只不过——

“真是不公平，明明你都开始研究我了，我却几乎对你一无所知。”

他的声音闷闷的透过布鲁斯的胸腔传出来，听上去几乎让布鲁斯怀疑他有点委屈，如果这头可恨的外星救援犬没有在下一秒就得寸进尺的咬上他胸前的肉粒的话。

布鲁斯从来不知道男性的乳房也可以这么敏感，粗糙的舌苔划过被冷空气激起的乳首，残留在上面的体液迅速被蒸发，带走的热量让胸口更加敏感的颤抖起来，丰满健硕的胸肌被克拉克抓了满手，从指缝中满溢出来，用略显粗暴的力度揉捏着，却让快感放浪地在他的脑子里狂舞起来。

毕竟从来没有人敢在床上这么对待这位亿万富翁，这几乎就是年近半百之后才有的初次体验。

“关于我的力量。”克拉克依旧不依不饶的用这些小事去烦已经被他捏在手里的亿万富翁，“我的确可以做到一些普通人做不到的事情，比如——”他的手微微一用劲，花了裁缝几个月心血的高定西装裤变成了几块不值一文的破碎布料，跟着布鲁斯的黑色内裤一起像是垃圾一般的和超人的制服扔到了一起。

已经完全勃起的阴茎终于从布料的拘束中跳了出来，膨胀的柱身不受控制的跳动了几下，下体都已经失守的布鲁斯终于清醒过来，近乎粗暴的推开了在他胸前啃咬的克拉克，他已经准备好自己的手骨会因为敲上钢铁之躯而骨折，但是结果却是克拉克推后了一步，他什么事情都没有。

“你看，我还可以控制我自己的身体变得柔软。”氪星人漂浮地面几寸，将他们之间的身高差拉平，他拉过刚才布鲁斯推开他的手，凑到自己的唇边烙下亲吻，近乎虔诚的看着他，“布鲁斯，我愿意为了你而变得柔软。”

这太犯规了。

布鲁斯韦恩转过头，他这辈子听过太多的甜言蜜语，也说出过太多的蜜语甜言，只不过没有谁能抵得过超人这句话，这个比他年轻了许多的超级英雄用深情和真挚编制了一张细密的罗网，居然走好运的将蝙蝠侠给兜了进去。

等到他反应过来的时候，已经被摁在了床上，刚才还无害的说着情话的人现在已经挤进他的双腿间，掰开那浑圆肥厚的臀肉，并且得寸进尺的将一根手指探入那个隐秘的穴口，并非用于性爱的器官本能的排斥着外来的入侵者，蠕动推挤着那不速之客。

男人真的是不可相信，被摁在床铺之上的布鲁斯韦恩浑浑噩噩的脑子里面炸开了这个想法，被迫入侵的后穴传来的并非痛觉或者是快感，而是不可名状的鼓胀感，顺着他的脊椎一路传到进他的大脑，渴望这位可靠的司令能够做出一些明智的判断，让他们摆脱这样不受控制的困境。

身下人肢体的僵硬顺着他们紧贴的肌肤忠诚的传给克拉克，他能听到对方博博而动的心跳，能看见血管中加速流转的血流，升高的血压，晶亮的汗水，泛红的肌肤，低哑的呻吟，他将属于布鲁斯韦恩别人所不知的一面深刻贪婪的记录在大脑的海马体里，他低下头，用唇齿温柔的安抚着对方绷紧的大腿内侧，将情欲的火种散布在布鲁斯的身体上，身下的躯体正在渐渐的变得温顺配合，绵软的肠肉终于尝试着接纳那外来的陌生人，软糯的吸附上他的手指。

“布鲁斯，布鲁斯……”他痴迷的叫着身下的人名字，从唇间迸发而出调皮的打了个弯的音节被他吟诵的像是祈祷的呓语，他们都说超人是神明，那么超人当成神明所奉承的人又应该是什么呢，是他的弱点，是他的软肋，是他说不得放不下忘不了的存在，只有将对方挤进骨血，融入髓液，完全的占有控制，这样才能够让他放心，他将第二根手指也挤入那个穴口，手指交缠而放肆的在那片柔软之地捣弄，将那紧实的括约肌扩张成淫水淋漓的松软淫穴。

得寸进尺。

布鲁斯咬着牙承受着一波又一波的快感，超人就连手指都比正常人的修长有力，粗壮的骨节扣弄着他细腻的内部，时不时在不经意之间撞上他最为敏感的一点，却很快又退回去，让他咬紧了牙关才不能发出浪荡的足以掀翻韦恩大宅屋顶的呻吟，而这个童子军除了最开始隔着裤子不轻不重的抚慰之外，就再也没有安慰过他可怜的分身，那勃起的性器正坚硬的挺立着，却到底不能达到顶点，只能无助地吐出几滴泪珠，顺着柱身滑落下来，将布鲁斯那里的毛发染成晶亮黏稠的一片。

他伸手想要自己撸动那根可怜的东西，却被克拉克拉住了手，这个平日看上去善良软萌的小记者在床上只剩下了超人的霸道和强势，布鲁斯的所有快感都应该由他带来，就连是布鲁斯自己也不允许染指克拉克的东西。

快感的堆积和前端无法发泄的痛苦像是浪潮一般涌动着在布鲁斯的脑海里铺天盖地如同海啸一般轰炸狂鸣，蝙蝠侠的冷静自持终于被他给扔到了旁边去，哥谭的花花公子的多年经验终于重新回到他的脑子，他猛地一翻身，将那位还埋头在他后穴里耐心扩张的小记者压在身下，挺动腰肢将对方已经伸进来的三根手指拖出自己的身体，被肠液沾染的手指在离开的时候发出轻微的‘啵’的淫荡水声。

被热视线切开的衣服此刻还耀武扬威的挂在韦恩总裁的身上，只是刚才的混乱让一半的衣物已经离开布鲁斯的肩膀，摇摇欲坠的挂在他的手臂上，看上去性感淫乱的如同夜店里面衣冠不整的男妓，刚刚接客出来连衣衫都来不及整理好，便露出半个胸膛去卖身给下一位恩客。

“慢吞吞的童子军。”布鲁斯韦恩得意的跨坐在氪星人的腰上，他已经受够了超人婆妈的耐心，既然都已经到了这个地步，那么他不如直截了当的享受这场性爱，正如他一直以来所做的那样，当一个私生活不够检点的花花公子，指点这个童子军两招。

哪怕之后他们要分开，至少也是他上了超人。

他将自己挺翘的臀部蹭上对方已经坚硬的性器，然后——

布鲁斯韦恩震惊的瞪大了双眼，几乎是狼狈的从超人的跨上翻了下来，幸好韦恩大宅的床铺足够宽敞，不然他可能要掉下床，或者他宁愿现在就掉下床去。

他当然已经做好了足够的心理准备，超人就算是那个地方也应该是超级级别的，就算平时在未曾勃起的状态下，透过紧身衣也能猜测出一二，所以他已经做好了见到一根二十公分以上的巨物，或者是被干的第二天下不了床的准备，但是——

“那他妈的是什么见鬼的玩意？”就连蝙蝠侠都忍不住在一句话里面夹杂进两个该死脏话，虽然他见过的阴茎不多，或者说是根本没几个，但是他很清楚地知道，对方的性器的坚硬程度已经超出了正常的人类，而且凭手感就知道，里面绝对不是单纯靠着血压坚硬起来的海绵体。

双腿间挂着的东西被骂成是见鬼的玩意的克拉克并不生气，他翻了个身，将布鲁斯韦恩罩在自己的身下，用那根坚硬如铁的滚烫巨物顶在那已经被手指扩开的小穴前，“氪星人有阴茎骨，这是氪星人和地球人生理特征的不同——布鲁斯你不就想要知道这个吗？”

“该死的氪星人！你要是敢把那东西……”如果那东西捅进来的话，他绝对会死在床上，虽然这是一个足够符合布鲁斯韦恩的死法，但是蝙蝠侠不允许自己那么丢脸，他手脚并用的向前胡乱爬了几步，想要脱离这个氪星人的掌控，然而腰肢却被绝对的力量死死扣住，不足以造成淤青，却能够限制他的动作，随之而来是那坚硬的近乎称得上是凶器的巨物，缓慢的寸寸破开他的肠肉，顶入他的深处。

因为软骨的支撑而更加坚硬的柱体如同坚硬的烙铁灼烧着他的每一小块内里，仿佛要顺着他的下体将他的灵魂烧灼的一干二净，蝙蝠侠经历过无数的战斗，他经历过脊椎被折断的崩溃，也承受过三天断水断粮不得不战斗的困境，但是那些和这次是不同的，他感觉自己的身体从内部被一点点的劈开，将他脆弱的内脏肠壁展露给那个野蛮的氪星人看。

他的头颅向后高高的扬起，背部流畅的线条绷紧如同一条漂亮的弓弦，仿佛要随着克拉克的动作左右摇摆而崩裂开来，流落在肩头的亲吻并不足以安抚他的痛苦，但是克拉克还在继续进入，那根昂扬的分身在将他身体彻底的破开，刚才已经被抚慰的柔软的小穴已经学会了讨好外来者的技巧，被撑到极限的肠肉怯弱而又贪婪的吸吮着还在不停闯入的肉棒。克拉克打开了自己的X视线，看着那艳红的肠肉艰难蠕动着将自己的一部分容纳下去，看着布鲁斯的内部是怎么想着他彻底的打开，这让他愈加的兴奋，生殖繁衍的本能占据了理智的爱恋，他放纵自己的本能引领他的动作。

“阴茎骨的作用之一。”他的气息也有些不稳，情欲足以摧毁氪星人的冷静自持，“可以克服摩擦力，让雄性将自己塞进雌性体内。”

他挺动腰部猛地一撞，狠狠地将阴茎捣入布鲁斯的最深的地方，布鲁斯张开口发出无声的尖叫，那几乎就是摧毁性的力量，仿佛他的肠子已经被捅穿搞破，他怀疑对方都快要捅进他的胃里，内脏被侵扰的反胃感翻江倒海的汹涌而来，却在前列腺被碾过的时候被另一波更加急猛的快感扑灭了回去。克拉克轻柔的吻去他眼角的泪水，舌尖舔过那被泪水浸泡的小小的可爱泪痣，在他花白的鬓角上亲昵的烙下充满敬畏和爱意的温存亲吻，那支撑着他的手臂温暖而柔软，然而下身却凶狠粗暴又毫无章法的操干着他，每一次进出都狠狠地碾过那最敏感的一点，艳红的肠肉跟着他的动作被带出穴口，靡丽淫荡的暴露在空气之中。

布鲁斯被克拉克干的近乎支离破碎，无力地手臂已经不能支撑他自己的体重，如果不是克拉克揽在他的腰间的手，他就要一头载入那被他自己阴茎滴落的前列腺液和顺着大腿滑下来的肠液氤氲成小团小团深黑色的床单里，和他滴落下来的汗水与泪水混合在一起融化成一滩水，痛苦与快感的双重加持让他的意志变得模糊不清，只能空白的重复克拉克灌输给他的概念。

他是克拉克的雌性吗？

他就应该被克拉克摁在身下，纵情声色的冲着他打开自己的身体，承受他的性爱，让他将种子播撒进他的身体内部，为他生下后代，哺乳他们的孩子，然而周而复始的再一次在他需要的时候做一个合格的婊子，在他的身下呻吟婉转，吐露爱意。

也许就是这样，他呜咽着咬住自己的嘴唇，任由泪水砸在床单上，浑身因为快感颤栗的抖动起来，已经上了年纪的身体早就不如年轻人那样的持久，再加上那几乎是被实质性的棒球棒捅进来的阴茎，软骨虽然不能坚硬的让他疯狂，却依然是他所不能承受的，他只被克拉克干了几分钟就射出自己的第一波精液，而还处在不应期的阴茎暂时无法勃起，可前列腺传来的快感却真实的逼得他疯狂，但是克拉克根本不会放过他，他将他看成自己的雌性，他会一直干到布鲁斯为了他怀上孩子才会停止。

不能承受更多的快感在此时成了甜蜜的折磨，布鲁斯的身体已经被逼到了极限，阴茎被迫再一次颤颤巍巍的抬起头来，克拉克坐了起来，将布鲁斯拥在自己的怀里，这个位置让克拉克的性器进的更加的深入，布鲁斯觉得自己的腹部被那根巨物给顶起了一块，只要他伸出手去就能隔着肚皮抚摸到克拉克的性器顶出的形状，仿佛在同时为克拉克进行手交，他小声呜咽着，放下所有的尊严向着克拉克卑微的求饶，“唔——克，克拉克，我不行了——求你——”

克拉克温柔的亲吻自己心爱的人，将他剩下的细碎的求饶声吞进肚子里，下半身却丝毫没有放慢节奏，这样的姿势让他近乎要将两个囊袋都一起凶猛的塞进那被他操的熟透的小穴，他只要坐在这里就能看到那被干成深红色的肠肉是怎么被他破开的，被阴囊拍打的饱满臀肉发出清脆而羞人的声响，混合着水声在房间里面响亮的回荡着，已经被完全操开的布鲁斯再也没有反抗的力气，他软绵绵的倚靠在克拉克的怀里，后穴温驯的吞吐着对方的性器，泪水让眼前的世界变得模糊而虚幻，仿佛所有的一切都已经消失殆尽，只剩下那在他屁股里面的阴茎，连接着他所有的感官。

他所有的知觉都只能集中在那澎湃的快感中，如同被一叶扁舟被打的只能随波逐流，他感觉到自己的肠道被操的酸软难耐，在克拉克再一次凶狠地碾过他的那一点的时候，他最终还是忍不住，发出一声高亢的呻吟，眼前一大片空白放肆的炸裂开来，将他所有的思绪都清零归档，肠道猛烈地痉挛收缩，挤压着在他体内横行霸道的性器，将大股黏滑湿润的肠液淋漓的喷撒在克拉克的龟头上。

他被干的内部高潮了。

他还没有反应过来，被他小穴突然绞紧而刺激到的克拉克低哼了一声，滚烫的精液灌入他的肠道，刺激着将高潮的余韵无限拉长，被灌满注入的感觉让布鲁斯发出几声满足的呻吟。

结束了。

他松了一口气，不知道是应该失望还是庆幸这场性事的结束，但是还没等他来得及说一句话，那根在他屁股里面，见了鬼的东西就又一次膨胀坚硬起来。

他身后的氪星人这一次就这插入的姿势将他转了个身，让布鲁斯又一次呻吟出声，他喘息着用那双因为染泪而变得毫无气势的蜜粽色眼睛瞪着克拉克，哑着嗓子喘息着问，“你什么毛病？”

氪星人无辜的冲着他露出小虎牙，笑容就好像他答应布鲁斯做研究的时候一样正直，包容，羞涩又可爱，“阴茎骨的作用之二，减少不应期，增加性交时间，所以我可以这么做一整天。”

布鲁斯：“……”

真他妈的见鬼了的氪星人。

布鲁斯醒来的时候，已经是第二天的下午三点，房间里面的床单已经被克拉克换过了，他希望是克拉克换的，因为如果是阿尔弗雷德换的，那么他就要考虑再一次的离家出走。

房间的门被轻手轻脚的打开，只穿着睡裤的克拉克端着餐盘走进来，对上布鲁斯的视线之后露出欣喜的笑意，“你醒了，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯不动声色的挪开视线，他不会天真到以为他们两个睡过一次从此之后就要在一起了，没准超人只是一时兴起，再加上他确实对氪星人有兴趣，才会变成这样，他开口道，“你怎么在这。”

嗓音听上去嘶哑的像是开了变声器的蝙蝠侠，布鲁斯想起来昨天晚上的自己，不由得更加愤恨，他就不应该将这个不知感恩的氪星人给救回来。

不，救回来还是要救得，但是他不会给他买下银行，克拉克肯特就应该可怜兮兮的变成失业青年然后去睡大街！

被询问的克拉克镇定的将托盘里面的炒蛋和培根递给布鲁斯，也没有忘记阿尔弗雷德特意交代的那一杯蔬菜汁，“我当然要留在这里照顾你了，布鲁斯，我以为我已经是你的男朋友了。”

对方坦荡的态度让布鲁斯心弦波动出一圈涟漪，但是他很快就止住了，“谁说的。”他露出一丝布鲁西宝贝应酬的假笑，“和布鲁斯韦恩睡过的都是布鲁斯韦恩的交往对象的话，那么恐怕哥谭市到处都是韦恩夫人了。”

“那都是以前了。”克拉克示意布鲁斯将那杯蔬菜汁灌下去，并且给了他一个鼓励的眼神，“即使布鲁斯你不愿意跟我交往，我们还有那么多研究要做呢。”

“我对于你关于氪星人泌尿系统的研究也很感兴趣，还有氪星人的生殖系统，我也很怀疑氪星人会不会同性之间也可以生育。”

“只要你多研究研究，你就会喜欢上我的。”

布鲁斯：真他妈的见鬼了的氪星人。

【】内容引用DC的《蝙蝠侠的超人类解剖学》原文


End file.
